


Molecules (aka Other Ways to Appreciate Food)

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Sastiel - Freeform, Season 9, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Castiel other ways to appreciate food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molecules (aka Other Ways to Appreciate Food)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after 'First Born'.

It was a little over a week after returning to the bunker without Dean, that Sam realized it was the older Winchester who usually did the grocery shopping and the cooking. This was the reason he was now sitting on his bed with a bag of cookies and a can of whipped cream.

"Sam, this isn’t sustenance. You need more than this to help get your health and strength back." Castiel lectured, sitting next to him and staring at the junk food.

Sam smirked. He knew Castiel was more upset about his inability to taste the food than he was actually concerned about Sam. Sure, Sam knew he worried about him, but that wasn’t what this was about.

"You’re just jealous." Sam sprayed a dollop of cream onto a finger and licked it off. Castiel’s eyes widened.

"Maybe momentarily… but not now," The angel breathed out. Sam nodded.

"You sure?" He repeated the motion, covering another finger in the cream. This time he covered his finger with his lips and sucked it clean, making sure he released the digit slowly. A small pop of suction and his finger was free. And Castiel’s normally bright blue eyes were dark with arousal.

"Hmm… maybe there is a way for you to enjoy food without tasting, Cas." Sam put the cookies on his night stand and turned his body over, swinging one leg over Castiel and straddling him. As he bent his knees, lowering himself, he could feel Castiel’s erection fighting to be free from the constricting clothing. 

Sam thanked an absent god that Castiel had decided to continue wearing pajamas at night even though, with his grace, he no longer slept anymore.

"Sam are you sure that you feel well enough? Your body has been through a great trauma and-" Sam shut him up with a kiss. First he covered his mouth and then Sam worked his way down Castiel’s jaw and neck, eliciting a moan and making Castiel’s hips rock upwards, rubbing up against Sam.

"Your skin’s been so freakin’ sensitive since you’ve gotten your grace back. I love it," Sam whispered, his fingers dancing lightly on Castiel’s side before he grabbed the hem of his lover’s t-shirt and pulled the garment over Cas’s head and threw it to the corner of the room. Then he grabbed the waistband of Cas’s sweatpants and pulled while Castiel wiggled his way out of them. 

"What about you?" Castiel asked. Sam shook his head with a smile. 

"Not this time. Gonna make you love food again."

"That doesn’t make sense. You’re not making sense, Sam."

His only reply was Sam staring hungrily at him and shaking the can of whipped cream. When Sam started to spray the cream on his body, Castiel started to sit up again.

"What are you-?" Castiel was confused and it was showing as he started to lose wood. Sam wasn’t worried. He knew the angel would understand soon enough.

"Stay." He ordered, knowing full well that Castiel was the stronger of the two and could leave if he so wanted. But he did as he was told, trusting that the young hunter would have a good reason for his actions.

When the can of cream finally sputtered to empty, Sam threw it across the room and got to the fun part… licking up his mess.

He started on Castiel’s neck, right along the carotid artery. It was a favorite of the smaller man and his hips bucked slightly. Sam gently and firmly held him down with one arm, not wanting Cas to fling the cream off his own body. 

"S-Sam…"

Sam gave a little suck and bite when he reached the collarbone, he could see the goosebumps forming as he worked his mouth. He gently kissed off each little dollop that led down one of Castiel’s arms.

He moved the arm that was holding Cas down at the hips and reached under to massage his ass. He loved the way that each of those round cheeks fit perfectly in his giant hands. 

Three dollops of cream on Cas’s ribs were licked off and then Sam blew gently on the wet spots, making the man shiver with pleasure. Then the arrow that pointed down. He cleaned it all up and then shuffled his knees back as his mouth found the final treasure.

Castiel’s cock stood at attention, begging to be touched. Sam first treated it with all same gentleness as with the other sweet treats that had lead him here. He slowly ran his tongue along the underside of the cock. 

The slow tease had Castiel slamming his head against his pillow in a bizarre combination of frustration and delight.

"Gah- Sam, I don’t… please." 

The jumble of words was all the encouragement that was needed, and Sam wrapped his mouth around Castiel and sucked him in. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he pulled back again and then repeated sucking him back into his mouth.

It had been a long time since they’d been intimate, so it didn’t take long until he was granted his final dessert, which he swallowed quickly. 

Sam gently caressed Castiel’s skin as he worked his way back up to face his angel. He flopped down and wrapped his pajama clad legs around his naked lover.

"I think… I could learn to appreciate food in new ways other than tasting. Maybe we should repeat this experiment again." Castiel’s voice was calm, but Sam could hear him trying to get his breath under control and almost snickered.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can do peanut butter and jelly."


End file.
